A Problem and Solution to Love
by Color-Me-Impressed
Summary: After stalkish ex's and crazy cousins, Percy, now has to deal with a major, not so secret crush. Little does he know that a bigger problem is arising. T for minor language and content.


**This is my second story. It is Inspired by the people out there who reviewed my first story ****and helped me make my writing better.**

* * *

***Percy's POV***

_"Answer the phone Answer the phone Answer the phone"_

"Ugh" I groaned as I woke up "stupid phone". I got out of the bed and answered my phone automatically going to work mode.

"Hello, Percy Jackson talking. Who am I speaking to?" See I'm the CEO of my father's company called OceanExploration Co.

"Hey man don't get your panties in a twist" my best friend Grover said laughing "I just called to tell you Rachel's back in town."

It took me a minute to figure out what he said but when I realized I yelled,

"WHAT"

Grover just laughed and said "Took you long enough"

Okay, Rachel is this girl I dated in high school for like 2 weeks. I broke up with her because I saw her making out with some _old_ dude like in his only was I mad, I was grossed out. Ever since I broke up with her, she's been my personal stalker. Until she moved to Idaho. Why there? I don't know.

"Dude this is serious." I said irritated by him, "I don't want to be stressed . . . AGAIN!"

The last time I was stressed, I was literally pulling out my hair. Trust me when I say it was disgusting.

I was awakened from my train of thought when Grover yelled into the phone

"Wake up, man!"

I, being my intelligent self said, "Hm, what?" I heard him laugh, then he said "Well I've got to go, see ya" then he hung up.

~~*~~*~~After Work~~*~~*~~

"Hey, Jenny. I'll just have the regular" I said to my longtime friend Jenny Thomason.

"Hey, Percy." she said giving me my drink" did Thalia tell you her best friend, Annabelle or something, is moving and that Thalia wants you to meet her?" she asked. I looked at her with a confused look and asked,

"Why would she want me to meet her best friend?"

"I don't know, ask her not me."

"Maybe I wi-"I was cut off by someone with a familiar voice yelling "Why, hello Percy. Longtime"

* * *

***Annabeth's POV***

"Come on" I said angrily "Pick up the phone"

After six rings, she picked up.

"What do you want I was sleeping" she yawned. I laughed at her rudeness.

_"Thalia comes back to bed"_ I heard someone with a familiar voice say. It was . . . Nico?

"OH MY GODs" I said quite loudly, "You are sleeping with NICO!"

I could practically see her blush through the phone. She quietly answered, "Maybe"

I couldn't help but smile. They were perfect for each other. Both are emo or as Thalia put it ''punk'' and they both love anything black or dark. Like I said emo. The only reason I know Nico is because in 10th grade I signed up for a pen pal, and that was Nico. The first thing Thalia said when he sent his picture was ''why do you get the hot guys?''

''So what do you want'' Thalia asked. I then realized I was quiet for a while.

''Oh, what time do you want me to stop by?''

"3:30 is fine. I want you to meet my cousin." The way she said that made me nervous.

"Ok, see you in a couple hours" I said, "Enjoy your time with Nico. Before I hung up I heard a moan from the other side of the phone. I think I barfed in my mouth a little.

~~*~~*~~3:30~~*~~*~~

"Hey Thalia" I greeted Thalia,**(A/N I bet you guessed that)** who was currently eating Nico's face. It seems like ever since I interrupted them this morning, they've been inseparable.

"Hey" she said, after she separated herself from a disappointed looking Nico. "Percy should be here soon." Right when I was about to ask who Percy is, a cute looking man walked through the door. He had messy jet black hair that you could easily tell covered his eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt, jeans, and Ray band sun glasses.

I must have been staring because Thalia smirked at me. Only then did I notice the man was walking towards us. I think he was just noticing me because when he saw me, he looked me up and down. I blushed when I realized he was kind of checking me out.

When he finally reached us, Thalia got up and hugged him. I don't know why, but I got a bubbly feeling and not the good kind. I think it's called . . .jealousy?

Thalia, then, introduced me to the man. "Annabeth, meet Perseus Jackson. My cousin."

Perseus chuckled and said, "Call me Percy, Thalia here likes to tell people my, awful, full name. So you must be the infamous Annabeth that my cousin talks about constantly."

I nodded and he sent me a beautiful lopsided smile then turned to Nico.

"Hey, Nico I heard you are now dating Thalia, is that right?" he asked. Nico blushed and said, "Yah"

I had to restrain myself from telling him what happened earlier.

* * *

**I know this is probably awful but if you want me to continue, please Review!**

_~SI-FI-LOVER22_


End file.
